


Hold Me

by DownToTheSea



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Just another day at the bookshop post-Apocalypse, and Aziraphale has a request for Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: AT Server Multimedia Exchange





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).



Aziraphale sat at his desk reading with a satisfied air, having successfully driven off a gaggle of customers earlier by appearing alarmingly right next to them and then refusing to stop clearing his throat as he followed them around. Crowley, meanwhile, was sprawled on the sofa nearby, basking in the late afternoon sun. His glasses were off (come to think of it, that might have aided in Aziraphale’s efforts to chase people away) and his mind was drifting pleasantly close to sleep, lulled by the sound of Aziraphale turning pages and emitting little hums and mutters as he read.

His eyelids closed. He reminded his corporation very strongly to wake up in a couple of hours so he could take Aziraphale to dinner, and then he surrendered to the blissful embrace of sleep.

Or he would have, if the page turning and muttering hadn’t stopped.

His eyes opened. Aziraphale was sitting next to him now; his cheek was propped on one hand, and the book was closed neatly on his desk. He was gazing at Crowley, eyes shining.

“Something wrong, angel?” Crowley croaked.

“Nothing at all, dearest,” Aziraphale said, stroking his hair lightly. Crowley felt himself going positively gooey.

“Absolutely nothing.” He wiggled closer. “Would you… hold me, please? That chair was getting dreadfully uncomfortable.”

Grinning, Crowley opened his arms, willing to bet that the chair had nothing to do with it. (All the while fighting down his instinctual urge to gape like he had just been smacked in the face by a comet – for Hell’s sake, they’d been together for years.*)

Aziraphale snuggled down until he was cozy against Crowley’s chest, and sighed.

“Ah, thank you dear.” With a snap of his fingers, a book flew into his hands. “By all means, don’t let me keep you from your nap.”

Crowley settled his chin on Aziraphale’s hair. “Or… you could read to me.”

“Oh, you crafty tempter!” Aziraphale said happily. “Perhaps just a  _ few  _ chapters...”

_ *Close encounters with comets was a subject Crowley had unfortunate real life experience with. Parts of helping to create the stars had been a lot less glamorous than they sounded. _


End file.
